The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pericallis plant, botanically known as Pericallis cruenta and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ochkeinibu’.
The new Pericallis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gose City, Nara, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Pericallis plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Pericallis plant originated from an open-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 2009 in Gose City, Nara, Japan of a proprietary selection of Pericallis cruenta identified as code number FC20-3-005, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Pericallis cruenta as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Pericallis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gose City, Nara, Japan during the spring of 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pericallis plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gose City, Nara, Japan since the spring of 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Pericallis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.